The rise in electronic and digital device technology has rapidly changed the way society communicates, interacts, and consumes goods and services. Modern computing devices, such as desktop computers, rack mounted computers, laptops, smart phones, tablets and wearable computing devices allow organizations and users to have access to a variety of useful applications in many locations. Using such applications results in the generation of a large amount of data. Storing and retrieving the produced data is a significant challenge associated with providing useful applications and devices.
The data generated by online services and other applications can be stored at data storage facilities. As the amount of data grows, having a plurality of users sending and requesting data can result in complications that reduce efficiency and speed. Proper classification, assignment of storage tier, and quick access time of objects in storage systems would be desirable for good performance.